AR556-SEMI
The AR556-SEMI is a semi-automatic centerfire carbine featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description A solid and ergonomic carbine based upon the AR-15 design. It's a very reliable carbine, but is limited to semi-automatic firing, because of various laws in various American states that prohibit automatic firearms. it also is rather expensive, which is one of the main critic points of this gun. It features a 16.12 Inch barrel, aluminum receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, buttstock and handguard and it holds 20 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. An expensive firearm made for law enforcement and home-defense. Available for purchase in various gun stores. Information Tactics Most likely the first assault rifle that the player obtains, it provides a large boost in the player's armory compared to equivalent-levelled weapons. While it shoots fast for a semi-automatic, it's relatively inaccurate and isn't fully-automatic like the other assault rifles that can be scavenged. Any gear that increases accuracy, such as cleaning kits or some variants of glasses are highly recommended. How to Obtain Scavenging: It can be scavenged during missions that are level 4 or higher Tasks: A Long Barrel variant of this weapon will be rewarded upon completion of the "Ivan the Builder" task. HERC Supply Boxes: HERC-02-01 Scoped AR556-SEMI HERC-02-03 Extended Custom Action AR556-SEMI HERC-02-04 Suppressed Quick Action AR556-SEMI ' HERC-02-08 Stabilized Quick Action AR556-SEMI' ' HERC-02-10 Stabilized Quick Action AR556-SEMI' ' HERC-03-02 High Capacity Civilian AR556-SEMI' Variants Civilian Clean Clean Crude Clean Old Clean Polished Clean Rusty Action Clean Stock Crude Crude Old Crude Rusty Action Damaged Damaged Old Damaged Stock Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action Generic Generic Old Generic Polished Generic Rusty Action Generic Stock High Capacity Old High Capacity Rusty Action Maintained Old Old Polished Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Polished Stabilized Rusty Action Stabilized Stock Stock Suppressed Old Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Crude Custom Action Crude Long Barrel Crude Quick Action Damaged Custom Action Dampened Maintained Quiet Quiet Civilian Quiet Polished Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Stabilized Polished Stabilized Stock Unwieldy Custom Stock Clean Custom Action Clean Recoilless Custom Action Custom Stock Extended Extended Civilian Extended Stock Generic Custom Stock Generic Recoilless High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Sighted Stock Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Dampened Scoped Extended Custom Action Extended Custom Stock Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action High Capacity Custom Action High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Long Barrel Quiet Quick Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Sighted Long Barrel Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Long Barrel Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Scoped Stabilized Suppressed Hose Mr. Preference Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighed Scoped Suppressed Custom Action Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Quick Action Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance Pros Very Inexpensive Ammo Cost. Quiet. Cons Semi-Automatic. Low Stopping Power. Very Short Effective Range. Very Low Rate of Fire Very Low Hit Chance. Very Low Knockback. Low Capacity. Schematics Weapons Bench Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed AR556-SEMI'' ''(Unlocked with a level 4 weapons bench) Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed Scoped AR556-SEMI Recycling Poor * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 0-1 Common * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 1 Uncommon * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 1-7 Very Uncommon * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 2-6 Rare * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x 4 Very Rare * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 x 9-20 Unique * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-? x ? Trivia *The graphics of the suppressed AR556-SEMI seem to have a bluer icon compared to the other two graphics. *The AR556-SEMI nearly has the same model as the M4A1, except for a different front sight and magazine. *Although actually being a Carbine, it still is classified as an Assault Rifle in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. *The SR-556 actually has a magazine size of 30 or 10 rounds, while the AR556-SEMI only has 20 rounds. Gallery AR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|AN AR556-SEMI. SCOPEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SCOPED AR556-SEMI. SUPPRESSEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED AR556-SEMI. SUPPRESSEDSCOPEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED SCOPED AR556-SEMI. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles